Halloween macabro
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine planeaban perder su virginidad en Halloween pero su noche no salió como lo esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico.

No sé si soy buena para escribir algo de terror pero al menos lo intentaré.

Estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia y muy feliz porque muy pronto publicaré más. Este es un fic de Halloween así que habrá muertes y mucha sangre, si no les agradan esos temas mejor no lean, deseo que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews así como sus follow, favorito, alerta y autor , les aviso que serán tres capítulos .

A leer!

**_HALOWEEN MACABRO_**

**_CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO_**

El Halloween era una fiesta que todos los estudiantes de Mckinley esperaban con mucha emoción ya que esa noche no sólo era para divertirse, también se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición que los que fueran vírgenes dejáran de serlo y era algo que Kurt y Blaine estaban planeando dejar de ser ya que habían sido novios casi año y medio por lo que deseaban avanzar en su relación la cual no había pasado de simples besos y una que otra caricia debajo de sus pantalones así que planeaban que esa noche sería **su gran noche** sólo que no contaban con los eventos inesperados de esa noche.

Todos irían en parejas Sam con Mercedes, Tina con Mike, Finn con Rachel, Santana con Britt, Quinn con Puck, Nick con Jeff, Wes con su novia Susi , David con su novia Kate y desde luego Kurt con Blaine.

La fiesta de Halloween se celebraría en una mansión en Lima que durante el año estaba desocupada y sólo se rentaba para Halloween porque tenía un aspecto aterrorizante y funcionaba muy bien para el evento porque tenía estacionamiento, muchas habitaciones y un gran salón que funcionaba como pista de baile y lo mejor de todo era económica.

La fiesta comenzaba a las 7 de la tarde, por lo que todos llegaron disfrazados y viéndose muy guapos.

Kurt iba disfrazado de R2-D2 (Arturito) y Blaine de C3PO (Citripio) ambos lucían sumante sexys ya que los disfraces eran pegados al cuerpo por lo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y se les pegaba justo en las zonas que eran las indicadas.

Finn iba disfrazado de espantapájaros y Rachel de Dorita del mago de Oz. Brittany iba de angelito y Santana de diabla, Nick estaba disfrazado de Harry Potter mientras que Jeff iba de Draco (_y al tener el pelo tan rubio le quedaba perfecto ese disfraz_) con todo y capa con baritas mágicas, Tina llevaba el disfraz de una enfermera sexy y Mike de un doctor zombie, Sam estaba disfrazado de Indiana Jones y Mercedes de Sheena la guerra, Quinn iba de la mujer maravilla y Puck de Thor, Wes de Han solo y su novia Susie de la princesa Lea, y por último David se disfrazó de Batman y su novia Kate de la Batichica.

El ambiente era muy agradable, todos bailaban y cantaban al ritmo de la música, todos habían quedado de irse a las 11 de la noche para ir a un hotel en la ciudad donde habían alquilado habitaciones, así sería más fácil de decir a sus padres que se quedarían todos en casa de Wes, en caso de que a alguno de los padres se le ocurriera llamarlos Wes había hecho que todas las llamadas de su casa entraran directo a su celular, sus padres no estarían y nadie sospecharía que todos estaban en un muy bonito y elegante hotel donde algunos perderían su virginidad y otros pues ….. ya no.

Nadie notó que el ponche tenía droga que hacía a los jóvenes excitarse y a otros darle sueño, haciéndolos dormir profundamente así como que algunos de los chicos comenzaban a cerrar las puertas y ventanas con seguro para que nadie pudiera salir, los chicos que llegaron sin pareja estaban comenzando a tomar a los chicos y a chicas dormidos del piso llevándolos con ellos a alguna de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el segundo piso y volviendo a aparecer solos después de un rato y no iban precisamente a dormir sino a tener sexo con ellos aprovechándose de la condición de esos jóvenes.

Kurt sintió como se excitaba y necesitaba que Blaine lo tocara, sus besos ya no eran dulces sino apasionados haciéndole saber al moreno que kurt estaba listo para hacer mucho más, pero en el caso del moreno no lo excitó , a él le dio muchísimo sueño asi que decidió que era hora de irse a dormir con su novio , por lo que tomó la mano de su castaño y lo jaló hacia la salida pero entre tanta gente soltó su mano pero siguió avanzando creyendo que Kurt iba detrás suyo, al ver su carro en el estacionamiento se alegró porque pronto estaría en su cama con su adorable novio pero al entrar al carro no lo vió así que decidió esperarlo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"**_Blaiiiinneee ¿donde estás?_** Gritó Kurt entre la multitud pero sus gritos se perdían entre la multitud y la música tan fuerte, no veía a su moreno y cada vez se sentía más mareado, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su piel ardía haciéndolo sentir muy excitado .

Cuando Kurt puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta de la entrada para salir sintió como el brazo de alguien rodeaba su cintura alejándolo de la perilla evitando que se diera cuenta que tenía seguro y no podría salir aunque quisiera.

**_"Esta noche te ves increíblemente sexy Kurt"_** dijo el hombre al oído del castaño haciéndolo temblar y besando su lindo cuello .

**_"Suéltame Sebastián y evita besarme" _**con dificultad el ojiazul logró safarse de él pero trastabillo y cuando iba a caer el castaño más alto lo atrapó girándolo y cargándolo en su hombro con facilidad pero poniendo su mano en el trasero de Kurt para acariciarlo suavemente , sin poder evitarlo el ojiazul gimió de placer, haciendo sonreír a Seb.

Sebastián llevó a Kurt a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta desvistiéndolo rápidamente, el chico pálido trató de evitarlo pero su estado le impedía coordinar bien sus manos para poder empujar al ojiverde.

**_"No me toques Smythe, deja que me vaya" _**

**_"No Kurt, no voy a soltarte, esta noche disfrutaré de ti, te haré sentir muy bien"_**

**_"ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ti, de cuantas maneras tengo que decírtelo"_**

Sebastián tenía a Kurt completamente desnudo y lo miraba con lujuria, cuando el castaño de mirada azulada trató de levantarse se lo impidió tomando con una mano las manos del castaño sujetándolas arriba de su cabeza y con la otra tomó su cara para dejarle en claro que no se iría de ahí.

**_"Estoy cansado de que me rechaces Kurtie, ya no más, he esperado mucho tiempo por ti ,te guste o no desde ahora somos novios y te comportaras como tal" _**

**_"¡Estas loco! Yo ya tengo novio, se llama Blaine y tú lo conoces bien, quítate de encima Sebastián, no me siento bien"_**

Sebastián también había bebido del poche adulterado tomando 4 vasos por lo que se sentía muy excitado pero también más desinhibido, tanto que se había atrevido a llevar a una habitación a Kurt para poder tener relaciones con él sin importarle que el chico se sintiera mal.

El ojiverde besó a Kurt apasionadamente y éste aunque no deseaba corresponder el beso lo hizo porque su cuerpo estaba en llamas de deseo , el beso lo calmó pero su cuerpo pedía más, así que el ojiazul levantó sus caderas buscando fricción la cual recibió inmediatamente, Sebastián se desnudo rápidamente poniéndose nuevamente sobre el castaño, los besos y las caricias no eran suficientes para ambos chicos quienes querían más, ambos estaban sufriendo los efectos de la droga pero de diferentes maneras, el castaño más alto besó el pecho del ojiazul quién no paraba de gemir, siguió bajando dejando besos húmedos por esa piel lechosa hasta llegar a su miembro el cual estaba totalmente erecto, sin pensarlo lo lamió, pasados unos segundos lo introdujo todo en su boca, chupando y disfrutando de su sabor, levantó su mirada para ver al dulce chico del que estaba profundamente enamorado, todo sonrojado logrando que se excitara más , pero su excitación no duró mucho tiempo ya que escuchó a Kurt decir el nombre de su rival, el nombre de **_Blaine._**

El Warbler se paró queriendo gritar de coraje y frustación al no saberse amado por Kurt, aún no entendía cómo es que había pasado de serle repulsivo a amarlo, pero así era ahora, lo amaba y todos sus intentos por conquistarlo cuando había roto con Blaine por dos meses fueron inútiles teniendo ahora su corazón roto al ser rechazado, recordó el día que cambió todo.

**_FLAHSBACK_**

**_"Tía no es necesario que contrates una niñera, sabes que adoro a mis primos y con mucho gusto los cuido"_**

**_"Lo sé Sebastián, pero tú concientes mucho a estos diablillos así que prefiero contratar a alguien que sé obedecerá mis reglas " _**

El timbre sonó y Ana la tía de Sebastián fue a abrir la puerta.

**_"Buenos días señora, soy la niñera, espero no sea un problema que sea un chico"_** saludo un castaño muy conocido para Sebastián

**_"Si controlas a mis hijos no tengo ningún problema, pasa", "Gracias"_** respondió el chico.

**_"Te voy a presentar a mis hijos Daisy y Julián que tienen dos y cuatro años, ¡ah! me olvidaba, aquí está mi sobrino a quién de seguro verás muy seguido por aquí, Bas ven aquí"_**

**_"Ya voy tía"_**

Sebastián entró en la cocina donde se encontraba su tía y cuando vió a cierto castaño frunció el ceño porque no entendía que estaba haciendo en casa de su tía.

Los dos castaños se vieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron el nombre del otro.

**_"Sebastián" _**dijo kurt,**_ "Kurt" _**dijo Sebastián.

Ana se emocionó al ver que ambos chicos se conocían creyendo que eran amigos así que sin dudarlo le dio el trabajo de niñera por dos meses a Kurt. En ese tiempo Sebastián descubrió que Kurt era un chico asombroso, dulce, tierno, inteligente, amoroso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y sin que se diera cuenta se encontró disfrutando de su compañía pero extrañándolo cuando no estaba alrededor, en ese tiempo Blaine había roto con Kurt por lo que él aprovechó para declarársele al chico deseando que fuera su novio pero recibiendo por respuesta un no, lo intentó en tres ocasiones más pero siempre era la misma respuesta, No, Kurt le brindaba su amistad pero no su amor, cuando descubrió que Kurt había vuelto con Blaine entendió lo que era un corazón roto, pero no se daría por vencido tal vez si insistía más el castaño le brindaría una oportunidad descubriendo que él era una mejor opción que Blaine.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**_"Blaine vuelve a la cama, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable amor"_**

El ojiverde volteó a ver a kurt quién se encontraba en la cama, al parecer se había olvidado de que no estaba con Blaine sino con Sebastián, le dolió pero decidió que si su amor creía que era Blaine entonces esa noche sería Blaine porque era la única manera de poder hacer el amor con él, ya mañana lidiaría con las consecuencias pero en ese momento no se preocuparía por eso.

**_"Ya voy amor"_** respondió Sebastián dejándose caer sobre la cama y jalando al ojiazul sobre él para poder besarlo.

**_"Te amo muchísimo Blaine"_** dijo Kurt mirando a la cara de Sebastián pero por el efecto de la droga el rostro que veía era el de Blaine, así que por eso comenzó a moverse haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer al rozar su miembros, Sebastián hizo un movimiento rápido por lo que kurt estaba debajo de él, se levantó a buscar en su pantalón un condón y una bolsita de lubricante, preparó al castaño hasta que estaba listo para recibirlo pero no pudo hacerlo porque el chico no dejaba de mencionar el nombre de Blaine, quería ser un canalla pero no podía, su amor por el chico pálido era más fuerte comprendiendo que nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo o dañarlo.

**_"No puedo hacerlo kurt"_** dijo Sebastián besando la nariz de Kurt

**_"¿Porque no Blaine?, yo te deseo y quiero entregarme a ti"_**

**_"precisamente porque no soy Blaine amor, soy Sebastián" _** respondió suavemente respirando el dulce aroma del chico que amaba.

**_"¿Sebastián?" _** preguntó sorprendido kurt

**"Ajá", "será mejor que nos vistamos y te lleve a tu casa Kurtie, pero antes podrías regalarme un último beso" **

El ojiazul enfocó su mirada al chico que tenía sobre él y vió que lo veía con mucho amor y ternura, descubriendo que era Sebastián pero sorprendiéndose porque no recordaba cuando es que había entrado ni cuando había salido Blaine**, **todos los recuerdos de esa hora con él se precipitaron en su mente, se dio cuenta que Sebastián había querido obligarlo a tener sexo con él pero al final se arrepintió, y le daba gracias a un dios en el cuál no creía que así hubiera sido.

**_"Claro que sí Bas y te lo daré porque pudiste aprovecharte de mí y no lo hiciste , gracias"_**

**_"Sí me aproveché de ti porque te toqué como no debí hacerlo kurt pero me arrepiento, no lo hice porque te amo, no deseo que me odies, aunque no puedas amarme me conformo con ser tú amigo si me dejas"_**

**_"Sé que me amas por eso comprendí que aveces no me trataras bien porque te enojaba que no pudiera corresponder tus sentimientos, pero cuando menos te des cuenta va a llegar a tu vida el chico ideal para ti, ya verás"_** Kurt lo dijo muy seguro de que así sería.

Kurt le dio un último beso a Sebastián , se levantaron de la cama para vestirse , en cuanto estuvieron listos salieron de la habitación hacia la planta baja, el efecto de la droga se había aminorado y los dos se sentían nuevamente como ellos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación notaron que había poca iluminación, no se escuchaba la música ni el bullicio que hacía unas pocas horas se escuchaba, se les hizo raro ya que eran las 12 de la noche y la fiesta estaba programada para terminar a las 3 de la mañana, creyeron que talvez se había ido la luz y no se habían dado cuenta por haberse estado besando, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras escucharon un gritó desgarrador que les heló la piel, Sebastián puso detrás de él a kurt queriendo protegerlo de cualquier peligro que hubiera.

Caminaron despacio sin hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, para que nadie pudiera notarlos, pero cuando vieron hacia abajo se asustaron por el espectáculo que veían.

**_"Tenemos que salir de aquí Bas, si nos ven nos harán lo mismo"_** El castaño estaba entrando en pánico y lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

**_"Cálmate Kurt, vamos a estar bien si no hacemos ruido, tenemos que buscar una manera de salir de aquí, en caso de que no la encontremos tendremos que ocultarnos hasta que amanezca, yo te voy a cuidar , no voy a dejar que nada malo te pasé"_**

El ojiverde se levantó tomando la mano del castaño pero cuando comenzaban a alejarse Kurt piso una tabla vieja que al pisarla crujió fuertemente, llegando el sonido a la planta baja haciendo que los 4 hombres que estaban ahí se giraran para ver a los dos chicos que estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

**_"Ahí hay dos chicos más"_** gritó uno de ellos

**_"Uno de ellos es Kurt"_** gritó otro

"**Vayan por él, lo he estado buscando toda la noche y no se me escapará" ** dijo otra voz que le resultó muy familiar a Kurt, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar de quién era porque esos hombres subieron corriendo las escaleras para atraparlos.

Ambos castaños comenzaron a correr para huir , Sebastián sabía que si entraban en una habitación estarían acorralados y sería su fin, así que siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, !no podía ser¡ no había hacia donde correr, Sebastián estaba desesperado por proteger a kurt, cuando vió que en una esquina había una pequeña puerta ,la abrió y comprobó que daba a la lavandería, podía alcanzar a ver el carro donde caía la ropa, si se aventaban estaba seguro que no sufrirían ningún daño, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca así que era aventarse ahora o nunca.

**_"Ahí vienen Sebastián, que haremos"_**

**_"Nos lanzaremos por el tubo de lavandería, vamos, date prisa"_**

Sebastián abrió la puerta y Kurt con miedo se deslizó por el tubo y gritó cuando cayó en un carro de lavandería que se encontraba lleno de sábanas polvosas, el castaño alcanzó a hacerse hacia un lado cuando el ojiverde también cayó .

Voltearon hacia arriba y vieron a Azimio junto con Brad el chico del equipo de hockey pero kurt se sorprendió cuando se asomó otra persona viendo que era Puck, no podía ser Puck él era su amigo, que estaba haciendo con ellos.

**_"Vayan por ellos inútiles"_** les gritó Puck

Azimio sacó su pistola y disparó en dirección a Kurt y Sebastián pero ellos sólo se agacharon evitando ser heridos , brincaron del carro , desapareciendo de la visión de los otros tres hombre.

_"__**No seas estúpido Azimio , Dave quiere a Kurt vivo no muerto" **_ gruñó Puck

Los castaños se encontraban en el sótano de esa mansión, intentaron abrir la puerta que daba a la superficie pero tenía candado, trataron de salir por las ventanas pero eran muy pequeñas, de momento se acurrucaron en una esquina que los mantenía ocultos y seguros, mientras estaban ahí se permitieron pensar en la horrorosa escena que habían visto cuando estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

Vieron que la planta baja donde se celebraba la fiesta de Halloween estaba destruida, todo estaba en el piso pero eso no era lo peor, sino que el piso se encontraba lleno de adolescentes muertos, sangre por doquier, algunos de ellos habían sido mutilados, entre ellos estaba el cuerpo de Santana quién al parecer era quién había gritado cuando fue degollada, pero ¿porque? Se suponía que sería una hermosa noche que se convirtió en una pesadilla, otra duda asaltó su cabeza, Dave lo quería, acaso planeaba matarlo el mismo, esperaba que no.

De la nada sintió como eran jalados hacia la luz y como Azimio sonrió malignamente cuando levantó un cuchillo listo para enterrarlo en el pecho de Kurt pero no contaba que Sebastián se soltaría de Brad empujando a kurt al piso y siendo él quién era acuchillado en el hombro.

**_"Corre Kurt, huye"_**_ gritó desesperado Sebastian_

**_"no puedo dejarte" _** sollozó Kurt

**"Como te atreviste a querer matar a Kurt cuando sabes que Dave nos ordenó llevarlo vivo"** Puck y Azimio comenzaron a pelear pero Brad se llevó a Sebastián y no le quedó de otra a Kurt que salir corriendo de ahí pero lamentado dejar al ojiverde.

Blaine despertó y no vió a kurt , recordó que cuando llegó al auto el castaño no estaba detrás de él, así que creyendo que había pasado poco tiempo le marcó a su celular obteniendo respuesta al segundo timbrazo.

**_"Blaineeee ayúdame, hay muchos muertos, Se - bastián no sé si es-tá muerto"_**

**_" ¿_****Donde estás Kurt? Me estás asustando"** dijo Blaine

**"Esstoy en la mansión"** respondió Kurt agitadamente

**_"En el só…. Noooooooooooooooooooo"_**

**_"Kuuuuuuurrrttt""_**

Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine Klaine klaine klaine klaine

¿Sebastián estará muerto?

Blaine logrará rescatar a Kurt

Que quiere Dave con kurt.

Muchas preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos

Candy Criss (Agar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alternativo chico x chico.**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia así como a todos los que dan follow y favorito, a los que dejan sus reviews , como los que solo leen.**

**Es un capítulo corto pero el siguiente será más largo y se sabrá que ha pasado con los demás personajes . En este capítulo Blaine no sale, pero recuerden que él es el héroe. **

**A leer!**

**HALLOWEEN MACABRO**

**CAPITULO 2 NOCHE INFERNAL**

Finn, Rachel, Tina, Britany y Mike estaban escondidos en el segundo piso , se encontraban en el ático, Britany lloraba desconsoladamente pero sin hacer ruido mientras Rachel la abrazaba y Tina frotaba su espalda intentando calmar a la rubia de su dolor de haber perdido no solo a su amiga sino a su novia a la cual amaba.

Finn y Mike daban vueltas pensando que hacer para poder escapar logrando que todos salieran con vida de esa horrible mansión, ya habían perdido a Santana de una manera muy horrible, ella había querido protegerlos darles tiempo para que escaparan llevándose a la rubia con ellos, quién no quería ni deseaba abandonar a su novia, Santana había gritado para que esos malditos chicos corrieran hacia ella y los demás huyeran, creía ingenuamente que no la lastimarían pero en cuanto vio que se acercaron notó que ellos traían cuchillos, hachas y una sierra sonriéndole malvadamente y no dándose cuenta que otro de ellos salió de atrás de su espalda pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y con la otra sosteniendo un gran cuchillo en su garganta enterrando sólo la punta, logrando que saliera un poco de sangre, pero exigiéndole que le dijera en donde estaba Kurt a lo que la chica no pudo responder porque no tenía idea donde se encontraba ya que kurt y Blaine se habían separado del grupo casi enseguida de su llegada, pero ellos no le creyeron así que no se tentaron el corazón y el sujeto que la sujetaba la degolló, la pobre de Britany volteó cuando iban huyendo pero logró ver la terrible escena, gritando muy fuerte , fue escuchada por esos hombres quienes voltearon buscando el lugar de donde vino el grito pero se distrajeron cuando escucharon una tabla crujir , viendo a los dos chicos en lo alto de la escalera , reconociendo rápidamente a uno de ellos como Kurt, el chico que su jefe quería vivo y por él que se lanzaron en su búsqueda.

**Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine**

Kurt se encontraba hablando con Blaine por teléfono cuando de la pared salió Puck, él conocía muy bien la mansión así como los pasadizos y los lugares que tenía para poder esconderse, por lo que no fué difícil para él encontrarlo y antes de que le dijera a su noviecito donde buscarlo se agachó metiendo sus manos bajo las axilas del chico logrando que el castaño gritara de miedo al ser descubierto, soltando su celular para dejar a un Blaine muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando , decidiendo ir a buscar a su novio sin importarle tener un plan.

"Nooooo, suéltame" gritaba y pataleaba Kurt

Cuando Puck lo tuvo parado acercó la espalda del castaño a su pecho para susurrarle :

"Quédate tranquilo cariño, no me obligues a lastimarte antes de tiempo" río burlonamente Puck

Kurt dejó de moverse, recordó que en los programas de asesinos que había visto siempre les iba mejor a las víctimas cuando cooperaban logrando que a varias de ellas las dejaran vivas.

"Así me gusta lindo que cooperes"

Puck tomó al castaño del brazo haciendo que lo siguiera para entrar al túnel que había en la pared, después cerró y avanzó con el chico de piel lechosa hasta un pequeño cuarto que tenía una cama en donde lo aventó y le ordenó que se desvistiera.

"Puck por favor déjame ir, no le diré a nadie que me ayudaste, es más, tú eres mi amigo ¿porque me haces esto?, ¿que te hice?"

"**_Amigo no me hiciste nada pero Dave me ofreció mucho dinero por ayudarlo y no pienso perder esta oportunidad , pero antes de que te entregue a él, quiero hacer un pequeño experimento"_**

**_"¿Qué clase de experimento?_** Preguntó el ojiazul temiendo su respuesta después de que le había pedido que se desnudara, no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, ese chico era heterosexual.

**_"Uno que te va agradar mucho a ti y a mi_** " dijo señalando al castaño y luego a él mostrando una sonrisa seductora.

"**_No me hagas esperar, te desnudas o te desnudo yo, no quiero perder tiempo_**"

El ojiazul comenzó a temblar pero comenzó a desnudarse cuando vió que Puck se acercó y lo jaló del pelo pasando un gran cuchillo debajo de su cuello para demostrarle que no estaba jugando.

**_Klaine klaine klaine klaine_**

Finn y Mike salieron del ático con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, llegaron a la planta baja , donde descubrieron que las puertas y ventanas estaba cerradas con llave lo que haría imposible escapar por ahí, subieron a la segunda planta , revisaron las ventanas , con sorpresa y alegría éstas no tenían llave pero estaba muy alto para saltar sin hacerse daño, así que por ahí tampoco podían salir, con miedo se aventuraron al tercer piso donde era la misma situación las ventanas no tenían seguro pero ni locos se aventarían de un tercer piso, regresaron al ático para informarle a las chicas que tendrían que esperar hasta el amanecer para intentar escapar pero cuando entraron las chicas no estaban, los chicos se asustaron, Finn pasaba sus manos desesperadas por su cabello , Mike pasaba sus manos por la cara, ellos tendrían que ser fuertes y valientes e ir a buscarlas.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Rachel, Tina y Britanny fueron encontradas por Brad y Azimio quienes a jalones las llevaron a la planta baja, Tina corrió cuando vió a los jóvenes muertos había tanta sangre en el piso en las mesas así como en las paredes que se asustó pero no llegó muy lejos.

**_"Ven aquí asiática_**" dijo con desprecio Brad

**_"Dime donde está escondido Hummel"_**

"**_No lo sé, él no estaba con nosotros"_**

Brad golpeó el rostro de Tina rompiéndole el labio, volvió a preguntar reiteradas veces aunque la respuesta siempre era la misma, así que cuantas veces contestó con un no sé fue las mismas veces que la golpeó.

"**_No nos dirá nada, deshazte de ella Brad_**" gritó furioso Azimio

**_"Con mucho gusto_**" respondió Brad

Rachel y Britany vieron con horror como Brad hizo un disparo a la cabeza de su amiga quedando tirada sin vida en el piso.

Las chicas corrieron para salvarse, no querían tener un final igual al de sus amigas, Rachel alcanzó a cruzar la puerta que conectaba con la biblioteca pero Britny no, Dave salió de la nada y arrojó a la rubia hacia la puerta de cristal que dividia el salón de baile con la terraza.

**_"aaaahhhh Rach_**" ayúdame

**_"Tu amiguita ya huyó, no va a regresar, además no tendría porque si tú ya estáras acompañando a Santana_**"

**"NOOOO, alejáte de mi Dave, no me toques nooooo" g**ritaba la rubia aunque no lo hizo mucho tiempo porque el jugador la jaló del talón para cargarla y volver a lanzarla al cristal donde uno de los pedazos que se rompieron cayó en su cuello desprendiendo la cabeza de su cuerpo , muriendo rápidamente.

Rachel sollozaba al saber que su amiga había muerto sintiéndose culpable por no ayudarla pero sabiendo que no hubiera podido salvarla, se acurrucó detrás del hueco de uno de los libreros el cuál al recargarse le dio vuelta y la dejó en otra habitación.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Puck y kurt se encontraban completamente desnudos, sin perder tiempo Puck subió a la cama recostándose sobre el castaño quién cerró sus ojos para no ver al chico, el chico de cresta besó el cuello de kurt dejando un gran chupetón en el, pasó sus manos por su pecho, sus piernas , su miembro, logrando que el miembro del ojiazul se pusiera erecto, Kurt quería que todo acabara pronto, hizo que su mente se alejara de ese lugar pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que el peso que tenía encima se iba, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la figura de su torturador diario moliendo a golpes a Puck.

**_"Imbécil, como te atreves a tocar lo que es mío"_**

**_"Te daré una lección que no olvidarás"_**

**_"Auch, Dave amigo, cálmate te lo puedo explicar" _**

**_"No quiero tus explicaciones animal"_**

Kurt no supo de dónde pero Dave sacó un largo palo de metal , lo levantó y se lo enterró con mucha fuerza en el pecho a su ex amigo, Dave se estaba recuperando del esfuerzo de haber matado a Puck que no vió cuando Kurt tomó su ropa para vestirse saliendo corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

**_"¿Kuuurttt! Donde estás?_**

**_"Deberíamos matarlo"_**

**_"No podemos , Dave quiere matarlo el mismo, no le va a perdonar a este chico arrogante que se haya acostado con su dulce porcelana" _** dijo sarcásticamente Azimio

**_"Sebastián tuvo sexo con Kurt?"_** preguntó asombrado Brad "**_Creí que el riquillo lo odiaba" _**

**_"Al parecer ya no"_**

**_/_**

**_Que les pareció el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Besos Candy Criss (Agar)_**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews_**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN , ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_Les agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia así como a los que tan amablemente se toman el tiempo de comentar. _**

**_Ahora sí a leer!_**

**_HALLOWEEN MACABRO_**

**_CAPITULO TRES BLAINE AL RESCATE_**

Blaine estaba algo somnoliento cuando despertó y no vio a Kurt a su lado en el carro pero esa somnolencia desapareció cuando escuchó la voz aterrorizada de su novio atraves del celular diciéndole que había muertos dentro de la mansión y que tal vez Sebastián también lo estuviera, no entendía que había sucedido para que de un momento a otro la fiesta que se celebraba en esa mansión hubiera cambiado a una donde hubiera muertos, ¿ habría sido un asalto que salió mal? No lo sabía pero muy pronto lo averiguaría, Kurt había alcanzado a decir "so" asi que se imaginó que se refería al sótano.

Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido bajó de su auto, por lo que sabía la entrada principal no era muy segura para que entrara así que rodeó la mansión buscando alguna puerta o ventana que pudiera utilizar para entrar e ir a checar el sótano, encontró una puerta que estaba al nivel de la tierra pero desgraciadamente tenía una cadena con candado , lo jaló pero era imposible abrirlo, recordó que Kurt tenía en su camioneta unas pinzas que podrían romper la cadena , corrió a su auto porque ahí tenía las llaves de Kurt porque con sus disfraces pegados no tenían donde guardar nada por lo que optaron por dejarlas en el auto de Blaine ya que en su auto irían al hotel .

Antes de que Blaine rompiera la cadena tuvo la precaución de asomarse a las ventanas por si alguna estuviera abierta, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban selladas, echó un vistazo tratando de ver algún movimiento, luz o algo que indicara que alguien se encontraba ahí o hubiera estado, pero no vió nada porque todo estaba muy obscuro, se paró encaminándose a la puerta, tardó un poco en romper la cadena pero después de un rato la rompió, cuando logró abrir la puerta estaba sudando frío , tenía miedo de lo que encontraría, algo le decía que sería algo horrible, dio unos pasos dentro y al estar dentro del sótano sintió una brisa que le heló la sangre, no quiso pensar mucho en la sensación así que avanzó adentrándose más a su interior.

El moreno vio que el sótano estaba desordenado como si hubiera ocurrido una pelea, había sangre en el piso, no era mucha pero se notaba que era fresca, sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido deseando que esa sangre no fuera de su novio.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Jeff, Nick, Wes ,Susi, David, Kate, Sam y Mercedes habían corrido a esconderse cuando las luces se apagaron y escucharon la multitud de gritos de miedo y otros de dolor, no sabían que ocurría pero su instinto les dijo que huyeran, entraron a la biblioteca buscando los pasadizos secretos que sabían había en ese lugar, todos los chicos y chicas sacaban libros buscando el indicado, de repente se escucharon pasos en su dirección y todos en el temor y la histeria siguieron sacando libros ,siendo David el que encontró el libro haciendo que se abriera una puerta , casi habían entrado todos cuando la puerta que habían trabado la empujaban para abrirla.

**_"apúrense, ya vienen por nosotros"_** susurraba Sam **_"deprisa"_**

La puerta se abrió así que Sam volvió a meter el libro al librero cerrándose inmediatamente el pasadizo pero dejando en la biblioteca a Sam y a Wes, se escondieron , uno detrás de un sofá y otro detrás de la gruesa cortina encontrando su muerte sorpresivamente cuando los dos jóvenes que entraron fingieron no verlos , segundos después sacaron sus armas disparando un balazo en la cabeza a Sam y a Wes matándolos en ese instante.

"**_ ¡Nooooo! Suéltame Nick tengo que ir con Wes" _** lloraba amargamente Susi cuando escuchó los disparos

Nick tapó la boca de Susi para que no se escucharan sus gritos y su llanto, David y Jeff se abalanzaron sobre Mercedes cuando vieron a la chica caer desmayada de la impresión logrando sostenerla antes de que su cabeza rebotara en el piso , Kate temblaba incontrolablemente abrazandose para evitar derrumbarse.

**_"Shhhh tranquila Susi, ellos de seguro están bien , ya verás que están bien" _**repetía como un mantra Nick

**_"No me mientas, yo escuché los disparos , sé que están muertos, pero ¿porque, no hemos hecho nada malo porque?" _**preguntaba Susi

**_"No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos ya"_** dijo Nick mirando a todos

"**_Me iré pero necesito entrar ahí y ver si está vivo o muerto, no antes_**"

**_"Tú no vas Susana iré yo"_** dijo David entrando a la biblioteca pero no fue necesario que entrara por completo porque los cuerpos de Sam y Wes estaban frente a él con un disparo en la cabeza.

**"Vámonos no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos" ** dió la orden David ,la chica sabiendo que estaba muerto su novio lo siguió rogando a Dios que pudieran salir con vida de ese lugar.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Blaine encontró un martillo y lo tomó en caso de necesitarlo, avanzó y sin saber como llegó a la habitación donde Puck había llevado a Kurt, al principio no vió el cuerpo muerto de Puck, todo estaba muy obscuro, tanteando la pared encontró el interruptor prendiéndolo para ver con horror el cuerpo de su amigo Puck muerto con un palo metálico enterrado en su pecho, se acercó y lo tocó pero no tenía pulso, a un lado del chico encontró la camisa de Kurt y temió lo peor, sin pensarlo salió corriendo de ahí , llegó al salón de baile viendo con horror los muertos y la sangre pero llorando al ver los cuerpos de sus amigos Santana, Tina, Britanny , esquivando los cuerpos subió a la primera planta sigilosamente, al llegar a lo alto escuchó los gritos de Kurt , su cuerpo se tensó, su único pensamiento en ese momento era salvarlo, respiró hondo para dirigirse a la segunda puerta de donde provenían los gritos.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, Dave haré lo que quieras pero no me mates, te lo suplico, por favor"_** lloraba, suplicaba e imploraba el castaño desesperadamente

**_"Demasiado tarde Kurtie, no quieres ser mío y yo no voy a permitir que seas de nadie más, así que tendrás que morir"_** decía Dave

En ese punto de su vida Kurt estaba decidido a entregarse a Dave con tal de salvar su vida ya no soportaba más dolor , su torturador lo había desvestido dejándolo sólo en ropa interior luego lo amarró a la cama para inmovilizarlo pero eso no era todo, lo había comenzado a cortar en el vientre, pecho , piernas y brazos , su cuerpo estaba muy débil, deseaba que alguien llegara a salvarlo pero eso era imposible , algunos amigos estaban muertos y otros no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, se lamentaba no haber corrido más rápido cuando Dave mató a Puck porque enseguida lo había atrapado y llevado a esa habitación.

Blaine abrió la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido, vió a su dulce Kurt en la cama lleno de sangre todo lastimado y desesperado, Dave le estaba dando la espalda así que no vió venir al moreno hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda.

**_"aaaahhhhhhhhh" _**gritó de dolor Karofsky , se volteó y vió a Blaine**_ "maldito hobbit te mataréeeeeeeeee_**!

**_"No si yo lo hago primero imbécil"_** respondió Blaine lanzándose a golpear a Dave, como era pequeño pudo esquivar sus golpes logrando darle con el martillo en la espinilla, estómago y pecho pero cuando iba a golpear su cara Dave lo esquivó apuñalando al moreno en un brazo, el moreno ziseo de dolor pero no se detuvo, siguió tratando de golpearlo pero sin éxito, siendo desarmado y con un empujón tirado al piso subiéndosele a horcajadas Karofsky para golpear más fácilmente a Blaine reventándole el labio y dejando sus ojos morados, apretó el cuello del chico bajo él, kurt gritaba desesperado al ver como estrangulaban a su novio y sin poder hacer nada.

Blaine dejó de luchar cuando Dave apretó su cuello más fuerte, dejó caer sus manos, Dave reía de alegría al ver a su rival muerto.

**_"Lo mataste maldito, te odio, en cuanto me suelte te voy a matar animal" _**gritaba Kurt tratando de zafarse de sus amarres logrando que se abriera la piel sangrando mucho, en ese momento ya no sentía su dolor sino sólo una furia incontenible que saciaría al matar a Dave Karofsky y éste sabía que si lograba soltarse el castaño cumpliría su promesa pero no le daría oportunidad.

**_ " sí crees que dejaré que me mates estás muy equivocado Kurtie" _**dijo Dave acariciando el rostro de Kurt quién movía su rostro para alejar esa mano, el atleta beso los labios del ojiazul quién lo mordió para alejarlo de él.

**_"Vaya, ni porque sabes que puedo matarte cuando quiera te portas sumiso"_**

**_"este es tu fin Kurt Hummel_** " gritó Dave tomando con las dos manos su daga y enterrándola en el pecho del chico.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Creen que Kurt y Blaine están muertos?**

**Todas sus dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo**

**Saludos y besos Candy Criss (Agar)**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO x CHICO._**

**_Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer , dar follow y favorito a mi historia así como a los que se toman el tiempo para comentar ._**

**_¡!A leer feliz lectura!_**

**_HALLOWEEN MACABRO_**

**_Capítulo cuatro Libres al fin_**

**_Recordemos que los personajes que han muerto son: Santana, Britany, Tina, Sam, Wes, Puck._**

**_Los heridos son: Sebastián, Blaine y Kurt_**

**_Los que siguen vivos: Finn, Mike, David, Mercedes, Nick, Jeff, Susi, kate y Rachel._**

**_La que aún no se sabe nada de ella es Quinn_**

**_Los malos son Dave, Brad (del equipo de hockey), Azimio y varios jugadores de futbol._**

Blaine abrió los ojos poco a poco, sentía todo su cuerpo muy adolorido, sobre todo su garganta, una de sus manos fue directo a su cuello donde con mucho cuidado tocó comprobando si tenía alguna herida o le dolía porque Dave lo había estrangulado, con gran alivio sintió que sólo estaba adolorido, volteó a los lados pero no vio al atleta , se intentó levantar pero al instante dejó de hacerlo cuando una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho se lo impidió.

El moreno vio que su brazo tenía una herida de arma blanca que sólo era superficial no profunda pero de todas formas era bastante dolorosa, nuevamente volvió a levantarse pero esta vez de lado para sentir menos dolor, al estar de pie se aseguró de estar en guardia por si veía a Dave pero el gigante no estaba, corrió a la puerta echándole llave.

Blaine se acercó a la cama en la que se encontraba Kurt quién estaba inconsciente y seguía atado, lo primero que hizo fue desatarlo para ver sus heridas, sorprendiéndose de ver que tenía en su pecho una herida grande al parecer de un cuchillo que entró y salió , se asustó mucho creyendo que podría estar muerto, tomó su pulso y con gran alegría descubrió que estaba vivo, tenía que apresurarse a llevarlo a un hospital porque su pulso era muy débil debido a la gran pérdida de sangre, el arma con la cual había sido herido no se veía por ninguna parte por lo que supuso que Dave se la llevó consigo.

La herida de kurt seguía sangrando así que miró en toda la habitación hasta que encontró un armario detrás de el, se acercó y lo abrió, había toallas de diferentes tamaños, todas en bolsas de plástico, así que podía utilizar alguna sin temor de infectar las heridas del castaño, una de ellas la presionó con cuidado sobre el pecho del castaño, así evitaría que se siguiera desangrando, con sumo cuidado lo tapó con otra toalla más grande para darle calor ya que su cuerpo estaba algo frío.

Blaine no llevaba su teléfono celular, en la habitación tampoco había ninguno pero recordó que en la planta baja habían instalado un teléfono para que los estudiantes pudieran utilizarlo y pedir taxis en caso de estar borrachos para regresar a casa en sus autos; tenía miedo pero era necesario que llegara hasta ese teléfono para pedir ayuda si deseaba que su amado novio siguiera vivo.

El moreno llegó a la planta baja sin ningún contratiempo, hizo la llamada al 911 contándoles que su novio y él estaban gravemente heridos y muy probablemente algunos amigos también, al principio no le había creído la mujer que tomó la llamada pero al notar la angustia en su voz le creyó , mandando una patrulla , una ambulancia al lugar que Blaine les había indicado.

Cuando pretendía regresar a la habitación en la que estaba kurt sintió como era aventado al suelo rebotando su cabeza en el suelo provocándole que se abriera una de sus cejas por el fuerte impacto, trató de levantarse pero no pudo porque lo patearon duramente en el costado de su espalda.

"**_Creí que estabas muerto hobbit, pero me aseguraré de que lo estés muy pronto" _** dijo Dave gruñendo de coraje al mismo tiempo que seguía patéando a Blaine.

Blaine logró esquivar la última patada girando hacía donde estaba Dave logrando que el atleta callera al piso , el moreno estaba furioso , la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo así que no sintió nada de dolor en su cuerpo cuando se lanzó sobre Dave para golperarlo en todas partes que pudiera alcanzar, Blaine estaba fuera de control cuando tomó la cabeza del jugador para rebotarla en el piso en cuatro ocasiones logrando que se desmayara, en ese momento recobró la cordura y se alejó rumbo donde estaba el ojiazul, deseando no haber matado a Dave porque no deseaba ser un asesino pero si tenía que hacerlo para lograr salvar a Kurt y a él lo haría.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Sebastián se había desmayado debido a la pérdida de sangre pero también por los fuertes golpes que le dieron Brad y Azimio quienes estaban disfrutando de darle una lección al ojiverde ya que no podían matarlo, de eso se encargaría Dave.

Después de un rato despertó muy débil y sin fuerzas pero al pensar en Kurt sus fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo debilitado, se alegró que no estaban ahí Azimio ni Brad , se levantó saliendo de ese cuarto obscuro , fué a las habitaciones del primer piso donde había escuchado que Dave tenía al castaño , quién la estaba pasando muy mal por no ceder a los deseos del futbolista, cuando llegó lo vió tapado con una toalla, al levantarla se quedó muy impresionado al ver al chico que amaba casi muerto, con mucho cuidado para no lesionarse su brazo herido levantó a kurt en brazos saliendo de la habitación para ir al sótano donde trataría de abrir la puerta que podría llevarlos a la libertad pero cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación entró Anderson que al verlo cargando a Kurt se enojó y le exigió que lo bajara.

**_"Dejálo en la cama Sebastián, la condición de Kurt se agravará si lo mueves" _**dijo Blaine

"Kurt corre más peligro aquí , tenemos que sacarlo Anderson, este momento no es el indicado para dejarte llevar por los celos"

**_"No voy a negar que estoy celoso de lo que pudieron tener tú y kurt en esos meses en los que estuvimos separados pero en este preciso momento no son los celos los que me hacen decirte que lo dejes en la cama sino mi preocupación porque no se agrave su estado de salud, si lo has visto Dave lo cortó muchas veces e intentó asesinarlo"_**

**_"vi sus heridas y precisamente quiero llevármelo para salvarlo pero tienes razón, no quiero que su vida peligre, asi que quiero que seamos aliados para poder salir con vida de este lugar y poder llevar a kurt a un hospital " _** replicó Sebastián.

Sebastián y Blaine se pusieron deacuerdo en que atacarían a cualquiera que entrara a esa habitación porque suponían que la policía ya no tardaría mucho en llegar, pasada una hora entró Dave y Azimio quienes venían a asegurarse de que el castaño estuviera muerto y si no lo estaba lo matarían para después buscar al hobbit quién se les había escapado así como al suricato que se había atrevido a tocar a su dulce castaño.

Todo pasó muy deprisa cuando Dave y Azimio entraron a la habitación Sebastián salió detrás de la puerta con un bate que había sacado de quién sabe donde golpeando en la nuca fuertemente a ambos chicos sacándolos de balance , haciéndolos caer al piso, trataron de levantarse pero Anderson los amarró de manos y pies inmovilizándolos , los arrastraron al cuarto de baño y los dejaron encerrados ahí, después de eso escucharon como la puerta se abrió, tomando ahora Blaine el Bate dispuesto a golpear a quien entraba pero deteniéndose cuando vio entrar a sus amigos Nick quien venía cojeando, Jeff quién tenía su cara inflamada al parecer había sido golpeado, seguido de Mercedes quién estaba temblando y David quien la sostenía para que no cayera, al verse todos se abrazaron llorando de felicidad al saber que no eran los únicos vivos pero entristeciéndose cuando supieron que kate y Susi habían muerto al subir al ático cayendo al vacío cuando una de las tablas de quebró bajo sus pies tragándose a las dos chicas que murieron al instante, por lo que todos los demás decidieron bajar pero cuando iban bajando Brad y otro jugador del que no conocían su nombre los atacó golpeándolos haciendo que Nick se rompiera el tobillo y Jeff fuera golpeado en su cara y cuerpo, David los golpeó para ayudar a sus amigos patéando la mano de Brad cuando sacó una pistola y la apuntó a Jeff cuando el arma cayó Mercedes la tomó , sin pensarlo les disparó en la cabeza , salvando a sus amigos y logrando matar a esas bestias, pero debido al shock de lo que había hecho no dejaba de temblar.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

La policía llegó pero no era una patrulla sino varias porque Blaine no había sido el único que reportó que estaban sucediendo asesinatos en la gran mansión , al parecer varios hijos de oficiales habían asistido a dicho evento pero nunca regresaron a su casa, llegaron a las 5 de la mañana, entrando y sorprendiéndose al ver la gran cantidad de muertos y sangre que había en el lugar, revisaron toda la mansión encontrando a muy pocas personas vivas entre ellas Finn, Mike, quienes se habían logrado esconder en uno de los pasadizos del segundo piso, Rachel quién seguía escondida en el pasadizo de la biblioteca, nunca se movió desde que escuchó como moría Britany siendo encontrada porque habían escuchado sus sollozos.

A Quinn la encontraron muerta en un área alejada del sótano al parecer Puck la había matado cuando la chica descubrió que su novio junto con Dave, Azimio, Brad junto con otros pocos jugadores de futbol y de hokey ponían droga en las bebidas para así poder aprovecharse de chicos y chicas a su antojo sin que ellos lo supieran, pero las drogas no sólo durmieron y excitaron a los chicos sino que los enloquecieron logrando que se llevara a cabo esa gran matanza de chicos, Dave enloqueció porque quería poseer a Kurt pero al no lograrlo intentó matarlo junto con todos los que lo querían.

Dave y Azimio seguían desmayados cuando la policía los encontró, fueron llevados al hospital , al estar recuperados fueron enviados a la cárcel donde se les declaró culpables siendo condenados a cadena perpetua.

Blaine, Kurt y Sebastián se recuperaron totalmente de sus heridas, les quedaron algunos traumas pero aprendieron a vivir con normalidad, los tres se hicieron grandes amigos, Sebastián aceptó que Kurt no era para él pero alegrándose de que fuera feliz con Blaine.

Sebastián le contó a Blaine lo sucedido esa noche con Kurt pero explicándole que todo había sido producto de las drogas pero deteniéndose porque su amor por Kurt no le permitió seguir adelante, Blaine lo disculpó y todo quedó olvidado.

**_"Amor esa noche fue horrible , lo bueno es que todo acabó y salimos vivos , te amo Blaine no quiero perderte nunca" _**dijo Kurt

**_"También te amo Kurt y jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo" _**respondió Blaine

**_FIN_**

**_Sé que el final puede ser muy precipitado pero la compu que mis hijos usan para las tareas se descompuso y utilizan la mía y como tengo 3 hijos se la reparten entre ellos así que no queda tiempo para mí, no quería dejarlos esperando mucho por esta historia así que escribí este capítulo en una hora , espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios._**

**_Besos Cand_**y Criss (Agar)


End file.
